Una carta muy especial
by kathitha
Summary: ONE-SHOT A través de un carta, Harry Potter expresa todo lo que vivió y sintió a sus padres, mientras estuvo con los Dursley y su estancia en Hogwarts. Dedicada a Lili Ravenclaw


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo soy una fanática que juega con ellos.**

* * *

**Summary: ONE-SHOT A través de un carta, Harry Potter expresa todo lo que vivió y sintió a sus padres, mientras estuvo con los Dursley y su estancia en Hogwarts. **

* * *

**Aclaración: No es un resumen de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en sus años en Hogwarts.**

* * *

**Historia dedicada a Lili Ravenclaw: Espero que te guste.**

* * *

Una carta muy especial

El deslizar de la pluma sobre el pergamino era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el pequeño, pero confortable despacho. El hombre que se hallaba en aquella habitación mantenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar muy concentrado en lo que escribía en aquel papel.

Súbitamente, detuvo la pluma y la dejó a un lado del escritorio. Emitió, entonces, un pequeño suspiro el cual reflejaba el cansancio y alivio que sentía al terminar redactar lo que escribió sobre aquel pliego; una carta.

Esa carta era muy especial para él y diferente a cualquiera que hubiese escrito antes, ya que jamás sería leída por nadie. De eso estaba completamente seguro debido a que estaba dirigida a dos personas que fallecieron hace mucho tiempo atrás y que nunca llegó a conocer. Sin embargo, aunque nadie la leería, sentía que tenía que escribirla tarde o temprano.

Luego, alzó el papel, se acomodó sus gafas y leyó lo que había terminado de redactar segundos atrás.

_Queridos padres:_

_¿Cómo comenzar a escribir esto? Esa mísera, pero complicada pregunta me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza las últimas cuatro noches desde que decidí escribirles esta significativa carta. Y la verdad es que no sé cómo empezar porque nunca los tuve conmigo, nunca pude recibir los consejos acertados de unos padres comprensivos, nunca pude sentarme alrededor de una mesa y conversar con ustedes, y nunca tuve unos padres que me cuidasen y mimasen. _

_Ya sé lo que están pensando: ¿Y Sirius? A él nombramos como tu tutor si algo malo nos pasaba. _

_Tienen razón, Sirius estuvo conmigo y ocupó ese lugar por el pequeño lapso de dos años hasta que murió a manos de su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange; por lo tanto y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, él no estuvo en mi infancia la cual fue privada del cariño de unos padres preocupados o un padrino compresivo y cariñoso. _

_Esto provocó, naturalmente, que mis cosas se convirtieran en privadas y que sólo yo cargase con ellas. Como se pueden dar cuenta, no soy la clase de persona que se abre fácilmente a la demás gente. Rara vez les cuento con lujo de detalles a mis amigos o mi novia cómo me siento o qué me pasa. Por eso no sé cómo expresarles lo que he guardado dentro de mí por tantos años, no sé como comentarles mi vida sin que se exalten o se enojen; pero haré el intento, ustedes se lo merecen aunque me ponga a sollozar después de contarles lo que viví desde que ustedes se fueron:_

Harry Potter paró de leer. Aun no sabía si la forma en que comenzó a escribir la carta era la correcta ni tampoco si sus sentimientos estaban bien formulados. No obstante, no conocía otra manera de expresar lo que sentía, a pesar de que esto nunca sería leído por nadie. Sin embargo, confiaba que estuvieran donde estuviesen sus padres, ellos leerían esto de alguna manera u otra. Dio, entonces, un pequeño suspiro, se encogió de hombros, se sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo.

_Mi vida nunca fue normal ni siquiera en la infancia, ya que con unos tíos como los Dursley, ¡quién la tendría! Definitivamente, yo no. _

Nuevamente, Harry detuvo su lectura y releyó en reiteradas ocasiones lo que había puesto de los Dursley. Acto seguido, dejó la carta encima de la mesa, se paró y caminó hacia donde tenía su pensadero.

Aquel artefacto mantenía en él todas las vivencias de Harry desde la niñez. Cualquiera que entrase en aquel despacho y se metiese al pensadero podría fácilmente descubrir todo lo que vivió en aquella época. Pero él había sido lo suficiente astuto e inteligente, poniendo hechizos protectores alrededor de ese artilugio para que nadie, a excepción de que él lo permitiese, se enfrascara en recuerdos y escenas que él y sólo él conocía. Además, no quería que nadie viese sus años en Hogwarts ni mucho menos la búsqueda de Horrocruxes para derrotar a Voldemort. Era mucho para dejar que alguien chismoso, especialmente los periodistas, lo viera.

Suspiró largamente, pasando una mano por el pensadero. Instantáneamente, los recuerdos se arremolinaron instándolo a que se sumergiera en ellos: Podría perfectamente haber entrado en aquellas memorias, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar debido a que no quería revivir acontecimientos de sufrimiento que le harían sentir mal. Por ahora solo debía leer esta carta para luego ir a dejarla en la tumba de sus padres. Sacó, entonces, la mano del artilugio, volvió a su escritorio, tomó la carta y siguió leyendo.

_No saben cuánta falta me hicieron en la niñez, cuánto anhelé que alguno de ustedes viniera a buscarme y me llevase de vuelta a mi hogar. No obstante, ese sencillo deseo nunca se cumplió porque los dos estaban muertos, como siempre me recordaban tía Petunia y tío Vernon cuando preguntaba por alguno de ustedes._

_Fueron crueles al decirme que murieron a causa de un accidente de coche, probablemente borrachos, ya que todas las noches antes de dormir, imaginaba aquel impacto y la luz verde cegadora llegando directo a mis ojos; mientras que por mis mejillas se deslizaban lágrimas traicioneras debido a que ese acontecimiento había puesto fin a sus vidas, ¡qué lejos estuvo de la verdad!, ¡qué mentira más macabra para lo que pasó en realidad!, ¡qué desalmados fueron al ocultarme mi origen, el ser un mago! ¿No lo creen?_

Harry volvió a detener su lectura, mientras pensaba y recordaba todos aquellos acontecimientos extraños que sucedieron a su alrededor cuando era pequeño y que nadie era capaz de explicarle. Él no sabía la razón por la que su tía y su tío le ocultaron que era mago, a pesar de que cuando Hagrid lo vino a buscar, ellos dijeron que querían detener esa porquería de ser mago. ..No, él no se fiaba de esa mediocre explicación, debía haber otro motivo, porque tía Petunia, al ser hermana de Lily Potter, comprendía que tarde o temprano le llegaría aquella carta de Hogwarts. Tenía que haber otro motivo que jamás descubriría y que nunca investigaría debido a que no venía al caso en estos momentos. A él le importaba lo furiosos que se pondrían sus padres cuando leyesen esos párrafos.

Una vez más, suspiró. No sacaba nada con divagar cosas como estas porque no obtendría respuestas.

_Jamás en tu vida las tendrás _dijo, entonces, la voz de su consciencia, provocando que gimiese.

Aún así no podía seguir pensado cosas del pasado, debía seguir leyendo. Así que, nuevamente, se sacudió la cabeza y volvió a leer.

_Realmente, los odié. Odié a mis tíos y a mi primo por todo lo que me hicieron pasar en aquel entonces. No les quiero enumerar los retos, humillaciones, regaños y castigos que recibí- tanto físicos como psicológicos -porque sé que se pondrían furiosos. Además, no quiero recordar esa etapa de mi vida, no viene al caso. Pero sí les puedo decir que aun no los perdono del todo, aunque hayan pasado cerca de veinte años desde aquellos días. _

_Sé que sentir rencor y odio no es bueno, pero me supera. Ellos me hicieron sufrir mucho, marginándome y tratándome como una paria que no merecía pisar la tierra por ser mago. Para ellos, creo, hubiese sido mejor que yo hubiera muerto con ustedes el día que nos atacó Voldemort._

Con las manos temblándole de rabia y de furia, Harry Potter detuvo su lectura. La impotencia que sintió fue tan grande que, sin ser consciente, unas cuantas lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas. Rápidamente, se las secó dado a que no quería parecer débil ni sentir tanto odio. Él tenía que ser fuerte en esos momentos para, después, ir al cementerio a visitar a sus padres; así que, decidió seguir leyendo la carta.

_Sin embargo, no lo puedo asegurar. Es sólo una suposición que llevo pensando desde que tenía siete años y que nunca comprobé. No porque sintiera temor, sino porque no importa, ya fue. Además, en la actualidad me llevó mejor con mi tía y mi primo, y eso significa más para mí que andar averiguando cosas del pasado. Y contra eso no hay nada que puedan hacer._

_No obstante, ya no seguiré hablando de esas cosas, prefiero dejarlo atrás y centrarme en mis amigos, los cuales que me han seguido en cada aventura que he tenido desde que me enteré que era un mago y que iría a Hogwarts a completar mis estudios mágicos. _

_Pero antes de hablar de ellos, quería comentarles algo: Cuando supe que no vería a los Dursley por lo menos en nueve meses, me sentí dichoso y feliz. Mi sueño de que algún día vendría alguien a buscarme para llevarme lo más lejos de aquella casa y que me diría que era un niño especial, se había, en parte, cumplido…_

Harry, una vez más, paró de leer y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro; mientras recordaba a Hagrid y el incidente de la cola de Dudley. En un primer momento, se había aterrorizado porque pensó que su primo quedaría así para siempre, ¡cuán equivocado estuvo!

Claro, en aquel momento, él no sabía nada sobre magia y sí le hubiesen dicho que se podía curar fácilmente, Harry hubiese reído durante varios minutos.

Ese episodio jamás se le olvidaría y todavía aullaba de la risa cuando él y Dudley se juntaban y hablaban de aquel suceso. Su primo, ahora, encontraba de lo más chistoso el que haya tenido cola, aunque también lo había asustado en ese instante.

Después de pensar aquello, Harry suspiró, ladeó la cabeza, se volvió a sentar y siguió leyendo.

_¡Al fin no más Dursley! Pero claro, algo tenía que pasar: me costó dar con el expreso nueve y tres cuartos porque ni Hagrid ni tía Petunia tuvieron la decencia de decirme en donde quedaba. Pero eso no importa, ya que por ese motivo fue que conocí a Ron y a su familia. _

_Los Weasley son la familia más humilde, cariñosa y divertida que pudiese haber en el mundo mágico. Ellos me dieron el cariño y amor que se me negó cuando ustedes murieron. _

_Además, me adoptaron como un miembro más de la familia, cosa que, aunque me desconcertó en un principio debido a que los Dursley nunca me trataron así, con el tiempo me llenó de dicha y alegría porque yo mismo me sentí parte de ellos._

Harry detuvo su lectura otra vez, esbozando media sonrisa. Después de haberlo adoptado como uno más de la familia, él había sido, en parte, el responsable de la muerte de Fred Weasley y de que aún los Weasley no se hubiesen recuperado del todo de esa pérdida tan importante.

Y a él le dolía recordar la batalla, ya que se sentía vació y culpable cada vez que le llegaban las imágenes de la guerra y todas las personas que murieron a consecuencia de ello. No podía evitar sollozar o apretar los puños de impotencia…Sí tan sólo las cosas hubiesen acontecido de otra forma, sí él hubiese actuado más rápido, nada hubiera pasado. De eso estaba seguro.

Y aunque la culpa jamás se le iría, por el menos había logrado construir un mundo mejor sin la amenaza de Voldemort lo cual era importante en esos instantes, nada más. Se sobó, entonces, la sien y volvió a leer.

_No les negaré que la señora Weasley y el señor Weasley fueron un sustento para mí desde que los vi por primera vez hasta ahora. Ellos suplieron, de algún modo u otro, su lugar. Ese lugar de padres cariñosos y comprensivos. _

_Por favor, no se aflijan por lo que le estoy contando, pero es lo que siento desde el fondo de mi corazón. _

_Aunque no sé porqué pienso que ustedes se sienten dichosos, estén donde estén, por los cuidados que me brindó aquella familia, ya que ellos, sin temor a equivocarme, fueron lo mejor que me pudo pasar junto a sus hijos: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny._

Harry sonrió al recordar a esa familia. Nunca olvidaría los momentos agradables que le hicieron pasar, sobre todo las bromas de los gemelos, ni los cumpleaños que le celebraron o los regalos y cuidados que le dieron. No lo negaba, adoraba a esa familia y se sentía radiante que le hayan aceptado tal cual era.

Sin ser consciente, una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla izquierda. Pero no de lástima, sino por la felicidad de haber conocido a tan noble y humilde familia.

Se secó, entonces, rápidamente la lágrima y volvió a leer.

_Pero, sin dudas, fue Ron el gran apoyo para mí. Un gran amigo. Él fue el primero en acercarse a mí y en permitirme por primera vez en mi vida tener un amigo, un mejor amigo. Y a pesar de que como toda amistad tuvimos nuestras diferencias y peleas, él estuvo conmigo en los momentos cruciales para mí al igual que Hermione, mi amiga de origen muggle. _

_Los tres vivimos tantas cosas juntas que creo que jamás nadie nunca pasará. No entraré en detalles porque sé que entrarían en pánico, pero sí pueden saber que todo lo hicimos fue por el bien de la comunidad mágica, por darle la paz a este mundo. Es lo que todos se merecían por tantos años de pérdidas humanas y de sufrir a causa de eso. _

_Y no crean que estuvimos solos, recibimos mucha ayuda, entre ellos de unos amigos muy cercanos: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley, mi actual novia y la mujer más maravillosa, cariñosa y comprensiva que pudiese existir. Sé que ustedes aprobarían nuestro noviazgo. _

Harry detuvo su lectura, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y pensando en todo lo que había vivido con su novia, que en un principio la vio como una la hermana de su mejor amigo; pero que con el paso de los años se convirtió en el gran amor de su vida.

Nunca se arrepentiría de elegirla a ella como novia y futura esposa, la amaba con todo su corazón y jamás dejaría que se fuese, como se vio obligado a hacer en su sexto y séptimo curso.

Sin ser consciente, gimió. Todavía esa decisión le dolía y prefería no pensar nunca más en ella. Así que, suspiró y siguió leyendo.

_Pero a lo que iba, ellos tres fueron unos aliados muy valientes para derrotar a Voldemort y pueden estar seguros que, rápidamente, se convirtieron en los segundos líderes en la batalla, después de nosotros tres. _

_Y sé que lo que hicimos fue arriesgado y peligroso, pero también intuyó que ustedes están orgullosos de mí y lo que he hecho, por más imprudente que haya sido._

Harry suspiró y oró en silencio, recordando a cada uno de los fallecidos, entre ellos; Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Albus Dumbledore, Colin, Cedric…Nunca, aunque siguiesen pasando los años, se podría recuperar de esas pérdidas, a pesar de que igualmente debía seguir con su vida, como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Y quizá esta carta era sólo el primer paso para continuar viviendo.

Volvió a suspirar, agarró con más fuerza la carta y continúo leyéndola.

_Sirius y Remus, a quiénes conocí en mi tercer año y que estuvieron conmigo de entre dos a cuatro años, me lo aseguraron. Ellos estaban muy convencidos que ustedes estarían orgullosos del gran hijo que tuvieron, siempre me lo recordaron mientras les tuve a mi lado. _

_Y sepan que todavía me siento responsable por las muertes de ellos dos, ya que fueron unos padres para mí, unos hermanos, unos amigos que jamás olvidaré. Y lo siento aún más por Remus y Tonks los cuales habían sido padres poco antes de morir. _

_Pero sé que ellos están con ustedes junto a Colin, Fred y Albus disfrutando de una nueva vida, de un nuevo porvenir sin preocupaciones. Y también sé que desde el cielo ustedes me observan y me cuidan, no pregunten cómo, solo lo siento en mi corazón por las veces que los vi en Hogwarts a través de un espejo o como un simple fantasma._

_Papá y mamá, los amo y, a pesar de que nunca los conocí, siempre los querré. Estoy orgulloso de ser su hijo._

_Con amor;_

_Harry Potter._

Harry terminó de leer, suspirando y esbozando una amplia sonrisa. La carta sonaba bien y decente. Ahora si estaba preparado para ir a visitar a sus padres, así que, dobló la carta en dos, la metió en un sobre y lo cerró cuidadosamente. Luego, tomó la pluma y escribió;

_De: Harry Potter._

_Para: James y Lily Potter._

"_El último enemigo que debe ser destruido es la Muerte"_

Después de redactar aquello, volvió a dejar la pluma de lado y, acto seguido, se levantó de la silla, agarró la carta y se la echó en el bolsillo.

Posteriormente, emitió un pequeño suspiro y salió del despacho caminando lentamente. Una vez que hubo bajado todos los peldaños de la escalera, se dirigió al salón principal: Allí se encontraba su novia, Ginny Weasley.

— ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó, al verlo entrar.

Harry asintió al tiempo que tomaba una capa de viaje del perchero y se la ponía encima. Ella hizo lo mismo sin emitir comentario alguno, cosa que él le agradeció con la mirada.

Harry sabía que le debía una explicación por haberla dejado en aquel salón por más de dos horas, esperando a que el regresase del despacho.

Él no le había dicho que iría a escribir una carta, sólo le había asegurado que iría a visitar a sus padres y que debía a buscar algo en el despacho antes de partir. Ginny le había dicho que fuera con confianza y él había pasado más de dos horas allá arriba.

Cualquier mujer hubiese regañado por la demora o hubiese ido al despacho a ver qué pasaba, pero ella simplemente se había quedado esperándolo sin siquiera decir nada cuando él apareció. Realmente, Ginny era una mujer paciente y comprensiva. Él era muy afortunado.

Sonrió al pensar aquello y le tomó la mano a su novia para salir de la casa e ir al cementerio.

—¿Nos apareceremos o iremos caminando? — preguntó Ginny, al poner un pie fuera de la casa.

—Iremos caminando, el cementerio no está lejos de acá.

Ginny asintió y se dirigieron allá, pero caminando lentamente.

—Después de ir a visitar a tus padres debemos pasarnos por mi casa, mamá insiste en hacer esa cena familiar— dijo Ginny, suspirando.

—Lo haremos, pero primero pasaremos por Teddy. La señora Tonks me llamó en la mañana para que me quedase con él mientras ella hacia unas diligencias.

—No hay problema.

Después de decir aquello, ella se quedó callada y no agregó más. Harry volvió a sonreír, ya que estaba seguro que Ginny no preguntaría las razones de porqué demoró tanto en el despacho. Ella tenía un sexto sentido para esas cosas, de eso estaba seguro.

Harry, entonces, suspiró y siguió caminando, tomado de la mano de su novia durante varios minutos hasta que, de pronto, la entrada del cementerio llegó a su vista. Sin pensarlo, se detuvo y suspiró larga y pesadamente. Esto sería muy duro para él, siempre lo había sido desde que vino por primera vez a este lugar. No sabía los motivos, pero ver sus tumbas lo ponía sensible.

Ginny, percatándose de los movimientos de Harry, lo miró y, con sus manos, giró su rostro hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

—Estaré contigo siempre. No te acomplejes.

Cuando Ginny terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, Harry la besó tierna y apasionadamente en los labios. Ella aceptó gustosa ese beso. Luego de un rato de besarse con pasión y dulzura, se separaron y siguieron andando. Ginny sabía escoger las palabras adecuadas para infundirle ánimos y Harry agradecía que ella estuviese con él en esos momentos.

Caminaron, después de eso, por varias tumbas hasta que al fin llegaron a la de James y Lily Potter: Ésta había cambiado un poco desde que Harry estuvo aquí la primera vez, ya que él arregló las tumbas, mandando a hacer un pequeño hueco en la lápida porque quería poner una fotografía de ellos dos y una vela, todo, naturalmente, cerrado con un vidrio trasparente. No obstante, las letras con los nombres de sus padres y la fecha de nacimiento y de muerte seguían allí tal y como la recordaba:

_James Potter_

_Nacido el 27 de Marzo de 1960_

_Fallecido el 31 de Octubre de 1981_

_Lily Potter_

_Nacida el 30 de Enero de 1960_

_Fallecida el 31 de Octubre de 1981_

"_El último enemigo que debe ser destruido será la muerte"_

De repente, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. Deseaba tanto haberlos tenido junto a él en su infancia y haber sido un chico normal como todos, que sin querer, sollozó en silencio durante varios minutos, mientras que Ginny se arrodillaba a su lado y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Él se aferró a su novia con firmeza. Era la primera vez que lloraba en su presencia, pero no le importaba, este tema siempre había sido sensible para él, más cuando acababa de escribir aquella carta. Ginny no dijo nada, se limitó a consolarlo lo más que pudo hasta que al fin, Harry dejó de sollozar.

Luego de aquello, Harry se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó la carta. Ginny lo miró intensamente antes de asentir, parecía que sabía qué había escrito en aquel sobre. Harry, a cambio, le sonrió; después abrió el vidrio, sacó la fotografía, puso la carta al fondo del hueco, volvió a poner la foto y cerró el vidrio con sumo cuidado. Mientras tanto, Ginny hacia aparecer un arreglo de flores que, posteriormente, dejó sobre la tumba.

—Papás— dijo Harry, cuando el arreglo estuvo encima de la lápida—, desde que vine a este cementerio por primera vez supe que debía, en algún momento, contarles todo lo que había vivido desde que ustedes murieron, pero hablarlo es sumamente difícil para mí— sin querer Harry gimoteó. Ginny le tomó la mano y le sonrió, instándole a seguir. Harry asintió y prosiguió —. De modo que decidí escribirles esta carta, sabiendo que el papel y lo que hay escrito en él, jamás sería leído por nadie. Sin embargo, de algún modo u otro, ustedes leerán esa carta, no sé cómo; pero lo harán— Harry esbozó una media sonrisa—. Y estoy seguro que Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Albus, Fred, Colin y Cedric estarán con ustedes cuando decidan leerla. Llámenme loco si quieren, sin embargo, es lo que pienso e intuyo. Además, presiento que algo ya le habrán hablado mi padrino y tío, ¿no? Ellos no se podían haber quedado callados, más con ustedes dos allí, insistiendo que les cuenten— Harry se detuvo y rió suavemente, secándose las lágrimas que volvían a correrle por la mejilla—. De todos modos, sepan que lo que leerán es ya el pasado y que ahora soy más feliz que nunca. Tengo buenos amigos y una linda novia— Ginny se ruborizó y le besó la mejilla—, que me animan a seguir acá. Y jamás lo olviden: nunca dejaré de quererlos.

Cuando terminó de hablar, se aferró más a su novia. A él le había costado, primero, escribir esa carta y, luego, decir esas palabras debido a que el tema era muy delicado para él y agradecía que tuviese a alguien a su lado cuando venía a visitarlos.

—Quiero que sepan, señor y señora Potter— declaró Ginny, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, que sé que para Harry es un tema difícil hablar de ustedes, pero pueden estar seguros que siempre estaré con él para ayudarlo y reconfortarlo en todo lo que necesite, es una promesa de una pelirroja, como diría Sirius. Además, lo amo demasiado para verlo sufrir por ustedes, lo dejan en buenas manos.

Harry le sonrió ampliamente, mientras ella se ponía colorada, cosa que hizo le reír un poco. Luego, él se paró de un brinco. Ginny lo imitó.

—Nos vemos, papá y mamá. Los vendré a visitar otro día con mis dos mejores amigos, de eso pueden estar seguros. Ahora pasaré por Teddy, el hijo de Remus y Tonks para llevarlo a la casa de los Weasley a pasar un rato divertido con nosotros— Harry sonrió—. Por favor, díganle a ambos que Teddy es muy parecido a ellos y un niño muy alegre, a pesar de no tener a sus padres con él. Y que estoy seguro que también los extraña tanto como yo a ustedes. Díganselo de parte mía, los amo y siempre los llevaré en mi corazón.

Dicho eso y tomado de la mano de su novia, Harry Potter salió del cementerio y se dirigió a la casa de su ahijado. Para él esta carta, aunque había sido difícil de escribir, era la mejor que hubiese escrito nunca, porque le permitió expresar todo lo que tenía aguardado dentro de él por muchos años y que solo ahora fue capaz de sacar a la luz, a pesar de que nadie conocería nunca su contenido.

FIN

* * *

**Hola mis lectores.**

**Se preguntarán por qué razón escribí esto cuando debería estar con la lectura de los libros. Y la única respuesta es que perdí una apuesta con Lili Ravenclaw. Eso es todo.**

**Espero que le haya gustado, que este relato me sirvió para otras cosas que tengo pensadas hacer.**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
